Twins not likely
by Tariff
Summary: Darren is pushed into Blaine's glee world after suffering from a similar head injury as Blaine. the two have to work together to get Darren back to his world, pulling help from both worlds before Blaine fades in the world they are in now. help from: Sam/Chord, Kurt/Chris, Rachel/Lea. also mentions from other glee characters. Updates on Wednesdays.
1. handle this professionally

Chapter 1

Blaine had not remembered anything from the night before. His mind stirred up blank when he had tried to back trace the lost times and remembering how he gotten home. His mind kept coming up blank, he was also felt lost as well. He doesn't even remember waking up yesterday, had he gone to school? And if he didn't was he sick, and if he was sick shouldn't he be feeling some aftereffects of it?

There was nothing there, no sighs of sickness, dizziness, anything being unwell related. Maybe he should get out of his headspace first; he wasn't going to think of everything while still not sleeping. How long was he up just lying in bed, he does have school, maybe a nice shower would reset his bios.

Blaine was greeted by the warm nice shine of sunlight peeking through his window. He pulled his arm close to his eyes to see the time, 5:50 am. That can't be right… he absentmindedly drop his arm back down, he wasn't going to argue with himself about sun light at almost 6 am in the morning. He pulls himself up from the bed and rubs his eyes with back of his hand.

He took a quick glance around the room until back to his bed. Everything looked the same, maybe Tina took him to a party but on a school night? His parents would have never gone for that, and also if he was hung-over why couldn't he feel it now? More questions he did not have answers for.

He pushed back his covers about to get up when he notice movement on the other side of his bed. That's strange; unless his mom bought a dog or cat he and his father didn't know about. Blaine had moved but not that strong to shake a part of the other side of the bed…

There was a plow of covers on the spot where his eyes fell on the bed that moved slightly that grabbed the ex-warblers attention. It couldn't have been his phone, nor was it possible that he turned it on silent vibrate? And if that was true wouldn't he have still heard it? Blaine sighs before picking up the courage to see what was on his bed, and what he found wasn't likely.

Under the covers of his bed was a boy! He was curled up on the bed; he had curly dark hair, a white t-shirt on and jeans. Why the hell did he have a boy in his bed? If Kurt would to have…Blaine shook his head; he needed to handle this professionally.

* * *

_short chapter but there will be much longer ones when this story goes on. if you like what you have read or want some extra intel on this story then leave a review and I shall give out some awesome hints. :3 and art work for the story will be coming soon._


	2. that wasn't efficiently

"Whoa!" Blaine hopped off the full size bed, that wasn't efficiently… "Who the hell are you?"

The boy sits up quickly and stared wildly at the extra boy in the room on the other side of the bed. He looked incredibly like…

"Blaine?"

Blaine was bewildered, this boy knew his name, and they looked exactly alike, what the hell was going on. When did waking up knock him into an episode of the Twilight Zone?

"Why were you in my bed?"

"I don't know, what the hell is going on."

"You're asking me, you were in my bed!"

The boy's unnatural reunion was cut short after hearing the sound of Blaine's bedroom door opening. And on cue enters in Mrs. Anderson, the mother of Blaine, or so the other person thought. He had never seen Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, and seeing the attention shift in Blaine, he had guessed correctly.

"Boys, what is going on in here?" Mrs. Anderson had a bit of concern in her voice. It was early he could see why she would be a tad bit tired and for it to hint in her voice.

"Oh, sorry m-mom' the other grabs Blaine's attention… not sure he liked him answering to his mother. 'I had scared B-Blaine. We startled each other."

He didn't bother looking up at Blaine or the mother. She gave a soft nod in understanding before turning around to leave out the door again. The fully curly hair person kept his eyes to the spot where the lady was recently at. After making sure the unknown mother was father down the hallway and probably making her way downstairs to the kitchen… his eyes slowly trailed back to Blaine.

He wasn't livid, more amused on how his own mother didn't freak out. The wheels were turning in Blaine's mind; he needed to ask questions, but this time much more capable without shouting.

"How do we exactly alike?" Blaine questioned.

_Because I am your doppelganger, and this is an episode of The Vampire Diaries when Elena met Kathrin_… he thought to himself, smiling in his mind. However he wasn't sure if the 18 year old Blaine would appreciate that. So he went with simpler words…, "I have no clue." _Nice Darren, you're talking to your character…_

"Mo-my mom didn't freak out when she saw you. Maybe she will think what the others would see."

"That we're twins…" They both said in unison… twins.

"How did this happen?" Darren said under his breath not expecting for Blaine to hear but however he did.

"Not sure about that, but how about we asked questions that could be answered…"

Darren turns towards a mind-ful Blaine before he continued.

"Let's start with something small, like how do you know me?"

"I don't know…"

"You just said my name what do you mean you don't know…"

"Ok I do know but, this can't be possible. You are a character."

"A what,' he looks around and smiles angrily, 'I'm not fictional, and I am very much real."

"Look I don't know what's going on, I could say that Lea and them had pulled some sick joke but this is even too bizarre for them… and plus everyone has been…' he trails off. 'My name is Darren Criss I am an actor. I portray a character on a tv show called Glee…"

Blaine shakes his head, "and what does that have to do with me."

"Well I have to finish.' Blaine was hesitant but he nods for him to continue. 'The character I play is B-Blaine Anderson…" He was force to rush out the last name, the other boy was into too much denial to let him finish.

"Are you saying I am not real?"

"I could but your right here; I am not sure what is real anymore. Maybe you are real and this is some kind of TV channel dimensions."

"That doesn't make any sense.' After awhile of silence Blaine continued after processing Darren, 'So what every TV show somewhere has its own dimension?"

Darren snaps his fingers, "exactly!"

It would be an understatement to say that Blaine wasn't in denial, he rubs his forehead, all of the sudden he was receiving a headache. Darren notices and he winces when he swallowed, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, we don't have time for this now,' he looks at his watch. 'It's almost time for school, we need to go."

"Good idea, maybe we can see if anyone was around whenever… maybe you hit your head or something."

"Alright, I am going to take a quick shower…"

Blaine was going to continue when Darren remembered something, how does he dress… and what is his name here?

"What?"

"What do I wear,' Blaine gave him a look 'really' 'no I mean do I have clothes here? And if so where, do we share a room or?"

"Hm, just wear some of my clothes; we have three bathrooms, two up here and one down stairs. Just grab anything and we'll meet back here before leaving. And I am pretty sure if we shared a room there will be I don't know… two beds?" Blaine smarting off before exiting the room, already having his outfit the day picked out as he takes off down the hall.

"Yeah well maybe the beds are pushed together…" Darren tried to return a comment later dying off; his answer was thought through and came out kind of creepy. 'Yeah right Darren' he mumbles to himself as he steps into the closet. 'Alright,' he scans for to pop out to him.

Once the two were done with their refreshing showers, the leveled off a lot of the stress from earlier but was like dim on shading light on which this happened. Darren had finished shortly after Blaine and was making his way down the hall back into the younger character's room.

Darren couldn't fight his inside emotions, he was psyched that he was in an episode of the Twilight Zone, getting to meet the character he portrays on a TV show is too unreal. However he was here and even though he would do all he can to get back to his world, he will also enjoy it while it last.

Making his way back he came across a door that was cracked just a little. He thought that he shouldn't pry but since he was in the house of the Anderson's and happens to be one of the members he already had access.

The curly hair boy, whose hair was still drying, slowly pushes open the door peeking in from behind the door. The first thing his eyes fell on was the style of the room; it was almost similar to Blaine's in the size department. The room took on some traits like Blaine's: the full size bed dressed in large checker shape plaid in blue, black and white. The wall titles ran around the room vertical not horizontal, he floor had brown carpeting; the window panels were a dark navy blue.

The walls were covered with a few flamed pictures, posters of bands and events- he was a teenage boy by the way. His dresser sat on the opposite side of the room, facing the wall leading to the direct of other boy's room and where the dresser was in Blaine's room was a long comfy couch.

There were more to search in this room that calms to be his, however the times was of the essence and which he didn't have. His trails had leaded him here but he remembered the bet he made with the identical boy. However, it wasn't really a bet, it was the suggestion that he agreed with. He nods to the room; he would have to venture more of it when he gets back from school. He steps backwards before holding onto the door and shutting it softy. As he makes his way back to Blaine's room.

* * *

_has anyone else been seeing the 'Remember Cory' ad? I went on there and there are a lot of stories. there will be mentions of Cory and Finn in this story but later on in the chapters._


	3. unlocking some truths

Luckily they left the Anderson residence around the normal time if not a little bit later than what Blaine would usually leave around. They hopped in Blaine car, on their way to school-William McKinley High School. A school in a television show, where they use set pieces to make the school come to live, for Darren this is going to be weird.

Once half way through the drive in silence, Darren knew the other clone wanted answers, he knew he would if the tables were turned and Blaine showed up in his world. The only probably was he couldn't put a time on when the ex-warbler would speak out, this lead Darren to his own wonders.

If he was here the whole time now, what about the times before hand. Like when Blaine was shushed, was he there? And if so were the two of them at Dalton Academic and if so did they both decide to leave?

"So,' Blaine started 'in your dimension, what is this TV show like? And are you a big actor?"

It didn't take awhile for Darren to put his thoughts on hold when the other self started speaking.

"The show is called Glee it's a comedic about a show choir, like your life. It's really popular, and about me? Let's just say, if it wasn't for Glee then I wouldn't be this involved… it was a really good push."

Blaine looks from the road to Darren back to the road.

"And the other actors, what are they like?"

"Well there is a few actors that was regulars on the show that are guest stars now, such as Mark who plays Puck, Amber who is Mercedes, Diana who plays Quinn, um Brittany who…"

"Is at M.I.T, I still can't believe, and not saying because its unbelieving true it's just she broken down barrages of people telling her otherwise."

Darren was impressed for Blaine's choice of words but even though their worlds are different, that wasn't the reason she wasn't on the show anymore.

"But of course since my life is a 'television show' that's probably not the reason she isn't here with us?"

"Uh yeah," Darren nods his head, Blaine paying attention to both the road and Darren, he wasn't noisy he just wanted to know.

"Which is…?" He learns in a little.

"Oh, I'm not sure I should say…"

"Oh come on,' Blaine laughs 'I won't tell anyone I promise." He said looking back at the road while smiling at his promises.

"Alright, she had to leave because she was… expecting," Darren thought in choose his words precisely, waiting for an outburst.

Blaine was shocked to say the least, "What? That is amazing, congrats to her but by… Sam?"

"What,' Darren smiles questioning the clone. 'No, Chord and Heather are not together in real life."

Darren seen the confused look on Blaine's face and he could have mentally hit himself.

"Sam and Brittany's portrayers," Blaine replies with an 'ahh'.

"So I take it that were all different from our portrayers? "

"Well in clothing yes, like for me I don't usually wear abnormally tight pants like you.' Blaine rolls his eyes, "I stay away from hair gel as possible."

"Ok so aside from the difference with me and you and our wardrobe. How are the others dissimilar from …us?"

"Well in personality not so much at times and then again there are big differences. For example Heather isn't really a ditz, Jeanne, who plays Tina isn't really evil… she is however a really good actor."

Blaine nods, "What about Kurt?"

"Oh Chris, ha, yeah he's nothing like Kurt at all."

Blaine had a worried expression, prior to Darren speeding up his other sentence.

"But nothing different for the worst, in real life he's younger than me; he differs from Kurt with his style; Kurt is big on fashion and accessories… and Chris... hmm not so much."

"Differs…"

"Well how can I put it little brother…"

"Whoa, hold on, how do you figure that you're the oldest out of us?"

"Well taking that I am 26 and your 18…"

"What…?"

"Makeup… is televisions best friend."

"Yeah I get that… and yet your still old...err"

"Hey, I am very young for my age. I started acting when I was young and right out of college."

"Well that's good," Blaine nods with Darren.

"Yeah it is," Darren adds.

"Maybe we will have a shot at our dreams like you."

"That's the spirit."

The two goes silent for a couple of minutes.

"K-Chris…?' Darren nods his head before Blaine continued, 'can you tell me more about him?"

"He is an amazing guy, and he's not just an actor he also wrote these books, they're really good and starred in another movie and woke a book for it. He also won a Golden Globe for the character Kurt."

Darren was going to go on about his good friend when Blaine enters in.

"Are you two… together?"

"No, I am I love the guy, but no were-not. I'm straight."

"And yet you play me? Is Chris"

"Chris is gay; I had a lot of gay friends growing up so playing a gay character wasn't hard to do."

"That's really, rare."

"Not that much I mean Heather and Naya on the show they dated but in real life they are not bi or lesbian."

"Heather is Brittany, and Naya is… Santa…"

"Santana, in my world she's engaged to Big Sean."

"Who…?"

Darren looks at Blaine about to repeat the person's name when Blaine realize who he said, "Wow, that's nice for her."

"Ok so you already know about me and I am still learning about you, but what are we going to do now?"

They arrived at the school, Blaine shutting off his car and he turns to Darren. Blaine continues.

"They're obviously going to think nothing has changed, and we're the only ones who think differently."

"I think we have to play it by ear for me, something had to happen for 'this' to happen. We just have to act dumb on it."

"Alright, we should probably go, he bell is,' the bell rings, 'and there it is."

Blaine gets out in unison as Darren, and grabbing his bag from the back before shutting the door. When Darren seen him he questions about his stuff.

"What?"

"What about my stuff…?"

"I… I don't know maybe it's in your locker…"

"And where would that be?"

"Well telling that we are somehow now twins it's probably going to be fairly close to mines. And that was the bell for school we have about ten minutes to get to our locker and go to class."

Darren follows after his doppelganger. Once in the school he followed Blaine to his locker and oddly enough when his 'twin' was looking through his locker, the second locker away from his. Darren had gotten this sensation that it was his; he moves his hand to the metal locket. Not knowing that he has his own audience, Blaine.

Blaine watches as Darren turns the knob on the lock: 0, 15 left, 8 right, 32 left, 12 rights-unlock. Both boys were astounded, he opens the locker and sure enough it had stuff in it that tell off it was his locker; it was pictures of pasted members, him with other people, pictures with Blaine also.

Blaine walked slowly towards him as he starts to take stuff out of his locker, the 'younger twin' looks in the locker then at him.

"How did you know this was your locker?"

Darren now noticing Blaine, "I have no idea, it just felt like mines."

Blaine nods still taken back on this, looking at the locker still before back to Darren.

"We should probably get to class."

Darren nods, taking out his bag as well; it was almost in similar as Blaine's but instead of it having two large pockets it had one wide one and it was black leather. Half way down the half they were later stopped by Sam, calling Blaine's name from a far. Stopping, they wait for him to catch up.

* * *

_I am trying my best at this and reviews would help for feedback or just wanting to chat... I'm just saying... more stuff shall come._


	4. some mysteries are solved

_doing studies on how to talk like Darren and Blaine... reviews do wonders people and also the time it takes for someone to read a story, it takes less to post a review, you make the writers feel so much better when people express their postive feelings and ideas about their stories._

* * *

"Hey I have been looking for you, oh hey Darren."

_Well that solves that mystery, _Darren thought the same with Blaine.

"What happened last night? And are you ok, and sorry where are my matters? Darren heard you passed out too?" Sam waits.

Darren and Blaine exchanged looks to each other…

"I have no idea, I…we don't remember anything. I don't even remember going home last night."

"I feel so bad for not being there…"

"Hey it's alright Sam." Blaine pats his best friends shoulder.

The two were in their own conversation while Artie studies the oldest 'identical twin'.

"Why are you dressed like Blaine?"

The boy in the wheelchair questioned grabbing a double take of Darren's attention. Followed by Sam studying the older boys outfit and along with Blaine _hmm he does look…wait how am I just now noticing this…_ Blaine frowns to himself.

"I mean do you want to give Mr. Schuester another heart attack like yesterday? And by frankly I think you two are taking this identical twin thing too far." Artie wrapped up.

Darren frowns to himself as well as he looks down at what he was wearing, he had even gel his hair down.

"All my clothes are washing."

He felt that he could mentally and physically hit himself for that come back but surely enough the two friends shrugged it off.

Darren rubbed his temple, "look could one of you tell me what class I go to? It's too hard to think and I cannot remember."

"Try going down to the office for a print out."

"Head still hurting you; I thought the doctor said it was only a minor concussion…" Sam questioned

"I thought you weren't there?"

Darren had not meant for his question to come off coldly but Sam didn't mind.

"Yeah well I wasn't, Tina was with…you guys really don't remember.' Sam sighs 'I feel even more-bad…" he said under his breath.

"No Sam, stop."

Blaine touches his 'brothers' shoulder

"Don't feel bad, yes we don't remember and it would have been nice to fill in the missing pieces, but like you said we don't so you shouldn't feel bad."

The younger one turns Darren towards the way of the office, and then continues.

"I'll go with Darren to the office for another print out and we'll meet up with you guy's later…"

Darren was following the movement of Blaine turning him, his head felt weird kind of like what Blaine was going through in his bed room. When Blaine was finishing up, out of nowhere warm soft lips meets Darren's.

It took him by surprise… who randomly comes up out of nowhere and kisses someone, and on top of that someone he doesn't even know? _Wait she looks familiar…_

"Hey Dare," she smiled while she learns away from Darren's view to wave to his friends and his brother.

"Hey Avalyn," Sam sighs quickly before he waves back.

Darren mentally thanked Sam for the save, and then went with a random nickname from the top of his head. The girl who stood before him had long brown hair, green eyes and stood a inch taller than both Blaine and Darren. She was dressed wearing a long silky crème color tank top with blue skinny-boot cut jeans on with black boots.

"Avie, hey… how's it going…?"

"Aw, good now that you're here, how are you and your brother."

She absentmindedly plays with his gelled hair?

"Why are you dress just like Blaine?"

"Were fine, thanks Ava."

Before anyone else could get a line out the bell rings, the first minute late bell, the students that were still in the hallways would choose this time to scatter to their class rooms.

Blaine saves Darren from a awkward moment with his burette girlfriend to take him down to the office for another print out of his scheduled… if they were lucky then maybe they would have all the same classes.

"So the good news is we have three classes together, not including glee. That is about four."

"Are we counting lunch?"

Blaine shakes his head; after going down to the office for another print out for Darren's classes; the turn out for classes were actually good then than they had expected.

The plan was simple, blend in as a normal student and try to get through the rest of the day let alone that week.

One of the things Darren had changed was his hair, after getting the same resorts about dressing like Blaine he was starting to see.

That they might be twins but they don't dress the same, maybe he dresses like himself, maybe it was save for him to dress like Darren Criss.

Blaine had gone with him to get the hair gel out, after going through his first two classes and having people stare at him and even the teacher getting him confused with Blaine. He thought it was time to change things up.

After getting his printout he and Blaine weren't able to discuss much of anything, they were already late.

So the plan were made by text, luckily Darren had a phone, why wouldn't he? And with the phone was numbers and in his top five was his brother Blaine, Avalyn- who he remembers as his girlfriend. Cute. Sam, Artie and another name that he had not recognize.

It wouldn't be a no brainer to think that the two wouldn't have the same friends as each other. It wasn't a no brainer to think that the two wouldn't be in Glee club together. The only thing that leaked was how does this all fit together.

If in this world, which it shouldn't be right that Blaine has a twin, was he at Dalton too? Was he friends with Wes, and Thad, Jeff and the others? Was he in their glee club the Warblers?

Blaine stood in the boys' bathroom waiting on Darren who was still washing out the gel from his hair. The younger twin shook his head when Darren asked loudly about lunch being a period also.

Darren had found Blaine in the hallway after his second class was over and told him about his day which was delightful for him. Blaine kept hearing from the other Glee club members if he was ok or if Darren was ok. So he needed the break.

"What I don't get is, how do… I fit in with all of this." Darren said over running water.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine questions.

"Say that in this world that now you have a twin.' Darren shuts off the water for awhile, 'like so. Was I in the Warblers as well and how did it come to be for me to come here as well."

"Well maybe you weren't in the Warblers, just a student. And maybe I talked you into come to McKinley with me."

"Hmm,' Darren hums, Anderson could be onto something. 'And if that, were was I at the Sadie Hawkins dance? I could have kicked those jerks asses."

"I am pretty sure you would give my, our parents more heartache. Because then it would have been two of us in the hospital."

Both boys laughed, it wasn't a joking matter but they weren't kidding anyone. However, both boys were strong.

"Maybe what happen at the other school, you didn't want to be there anymore. And if you were there then maybe you was with a date. That could be the only option or maybe you didn't go." Blaine thought.

"Maybe I didn't join the Glee club here too soon? Or did I?" Darren questioned himself.

"We could ask the others, but then they are going to get suspicious. But, taking place right after our 'accident'' he use air quotations. 'No one can really question it."

"I don't even remember if I was in an accident. That has to be the only explanation that I am here as well."

Darren shrugged before going on.

"Maybe the two of us had a head injury at the same time. Maybe that's what knocked me here."

"I think we should just focus on now. Nothing of the pass, and if something comes up to think about it then we will cross that bridge when it comes to it."

Darren nods, his hair was curly again as he checks it in the mirror.

"What was the name that you didn't recognize?

"Well not the name, its blank, it's just a number. However I tried it but it's disconnected."

That was odd, why would someone have a number that was not in service anymore. Blaine then pulled out his phone for him to search his contacts. When the two held up their phones together they found out whose number it was.

Blaine still had it in his phone also even the same as Darren, but guessing that he did not have the heart to take it out, just deletes the name. The conversation about the number quickly ended.

After leaving from the bathroom the two went onto their separate classes, meeting up again for lunch and going on through the rest of their day. Now that their day was coming to an end it was now time for Glee. The two walks down the hall for the choir room and was greeted by Unique.

"Barren!"

The two stop halfway through the doorway before stepping even more.

"Did she say Barren?" Darren questioned Blaine whispering in his ear.

"I think it is supposed to be Blaine and Darren together… just go with it."

"Hey…"

The two tried to walk more into the room when suddenly Darren was pulled into a tight hug by Unique. When done Darren was confused but could understand why the hug was given. Blaine smiles awkwardly by before being pulled into a hug himself.

"Unique, we're fine. However, we do not remember much."

"Could you guys possibly tell us… remind us what happened?" Darren squints.

"Well I wasn't there, you have to ask Tina."

Unique response back in her sassy tone before breaking into a huge smile, she touched Darren's face telling the boys that she was happy they were ok. Leaving both boys smiling, they were going to ask someone else like Jake and Marley but then Mr. Schuester came in.

"Alright guys sit, Darren, Blaine it's good to see you guys. How you guys doing?"

The two boys grab a seat by each other.

"Were good, thanks Ma…Mr. Schuester…?" Darren smiles awkwardly.

Blaine looks at him confused, "we're good just fuzzy on memory."

"Well aside from that, we are glad your back, you scared us Blaine. And you two Darren."

Both boys nod.

"We had some setbacks but, that's ok, we can move forwards and get ready for nationals!"

The room cheered. Mr. Schue slaps his hands together, moving towards the piano for sheet music as he goes on talking to the class about song choices.

"What were you going to call Mr. Schuester?" Blaine whispered to Darren.

"By his first name,' Darren messes up, 'his real name as the actor who plays him," Darren whispers back, passing along the sheet music.

"Maybe after this we can find Tina, she's not here now and maybe ask her what she remembers."

"We still have to find out where 'I' passed out as well. You think she would know that, and if so was I brought into the hospital as you."

"You think I was submitted into the hospital?"

"Darren, Blaine." Mr. Schuester grabbed the boys' attention.

"We'll talk about this later."


	5. finding answers

_I was going to add chapter 6 to this buttttttttt... no :3_

* * *

Tina had gotten to Glee late which did not happen often, after class both 'brother' stepped up to her before she could leave.

"Hey Taytay."

"Did you just call me 'Taytay'?"

The Asian stared at Darren dumbfound and suspiciously, while Blaine glances at him too. Both boys than exchanged looks at each other before Darren response slowly.

"We are switching it up today."

She shrugs before asking another question.

"Why are dressed like Blaine?"

"It's all part of the switch up…"

"Hey Tina."

Blaine sighs shaking his head before continuing.

"Could you," he turns to Darren.

"We were wondering if you could help up." Darren added.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot. How are you guys doing?"

She turned to the both of them before turning back to Blaine.

"See that's the thing we don't know."

"You don't know how you feel?"

"No, I mean yeah we do… We feel fine, and thank you for asking but we don't remember anything."

"And we were wondering if you could tell us?"

Blaine flashes a big smile.

"Well I wasn't there for Darren; I got that information when he came to the hospital as well. But Blaine I can't believe you don't remember, you were up for the ride to the doctors. But then again, you were very loopy and out of it as well."

"So you were there when it happened, well for Blaine at least."

"Could you tell us? It would really help..." he squints one eye.

"Well, I still don't understand what happened."

She was able to stop both of the boys before they questioned her.

"It happened at random, one minute you were ok then you just passed out. Mr. Schuester was there too."

"So," both boys started.

"Well we were working on a number, a little bonus for Mr. Schuester if I must add."

She smiles before going on.

"A few of the glee kids were there, Ryder, me, you, Sugar, but it was only the three of us when you passed out. What happen exactly I have no idea. When Ryder left he was with you Darren when you passed out. Sam calms it was some kind of twin telepathic that happened, when one twin feels something so does the other.

"At the practice Ryder had accidently bumped into you, you hit your head pretty bad but you had gotten back up. We checked if you were ok but you said you were fine, and then when Ryder left it was when you started to loosen up. It was like you were tired all of a sudden, I feel so bad for not noticing."

The Asian shakes her head. Both Blaine and Darren gave her moral support.

"It's ok, there was nothing you could have known or done."

"The good thing was that someone was there."

"I couldn't leave after that; I called your parents, Ava and Kurt."

"Wait, you called Kurt?"

"Yeah, he wanted me to keep him up dated, he was really busy so he couldn't come down per se however, and he said he will be free to come day in two days."

"That's Friday."

"Thanks Tina."

Blaine smiles at her before trying to exist with Darren.

"Wait where are you guys going?"

Both twins stare at each other before turning to the Asian.

"Hmm,' Darren started 'where leaving?"

Darren steps towards Tina while the two goes into a conversation. Blaine, on the other hand was right behind the older clone. He was about to follow in the same footsteps when an inhaling pain steeped into his head for a spit second. It felt as if a bee vibrated around or inside his ear.

Blaine's relation was to shake his head and snap out of it and begin to listen to Tina talk to Darren about a club or something. A school club, nothing like teenagers clubbing would be a good idea, especially after with all that happened now.

Waking up, to find out that you have a twin, that everyone remembers except you and the twin. Who turns out to be an actor who portrays him on a TV show.

Yea nothing made any sense at all. Neither does the phantom pain and whistling sounds against his ears.

"Yeah that sounds awesome Tina but I think we are going to have to decline the offer."

While Darren was talking to the Asian, her thoughts was on him but her sights where else were. He couldn't draw her attention to the younger twin Blaine. He held a tired expression, he also seem to be out of it. He has been through a lot, one minute being ok yesterday then passing out and hitting his head.

"Blaine?"

Tina winks in concern, Darren at the time was lost in his thoughts for a split second after talking with the Asian. His right arm folded around his chest whereas his left arm blend up towards his face. He snapped out of his daze.

"Are you ok?"

Darren followed her stare to the gelled hair teenager; he was staring off into the distance. He hadn't even notice the question from Tina. Darren stepped casually over to his 'twin' slowly raising his hand up and planting it on the younger teenagers shoulder.

Blaine was quickly drawn out of whatever he was space out to. His attention then shot back to Tina then Darren all in one second.

"Hmm what, no I am fine." He gave a sheepishly smile.

Tina did not think much of it however Darren on the other hand knew Blaine, since he is the character. That wasn't very Blaine of him. Darren had gotten their Asian friend to leave before returning his full against back to the ex-warbler.

* * *

They left the choir room shortly after departing with Tina, now heading to Blaine's car. The two walk in silence before Darren broke that code of silence when almost reaching his vehicle.

"You want to tell me what happened in the choir room?"

"Burt much?"

"That was a Burt move wasn't it, but serious Blaine. I couldn't see you, Tina did and when I was lucky enough to turn around you looked out of it."

Blaine was placing his bag into the backseat, shutting the door afterwards and listening to Darren continues.

"When she called your name you didn't even budge."

"I don't know Darren; I don't even remember what I spaced out to."

"Earlier you had a headache, and then hours later I had the same thing and then this. I don't know maybe they are related?"

Darren shrugs while his arms lay folded on top of Blaine car while he watches the other boy from across the ride.

"I don't know what it could be, let's just try to make it home without crashing?"

Darren joked to the unfunny joke while Blaine rolls his eyes. He was about to open the door in unison when the other person caught his eye. Blaine stopped midpoint his mind sunk off into the distance again.

"Blaine?"

The alarms finally went off for Darren was when he could witness the pain look masked to his face followed by his hand on his opposite side of his body not close to the car rose to his face.

"Blaine!"

Darren moves quickly away from his side of the car and runs in front and over around to Blaine's side. He stood right in front of the gelled hair teenager and tried to shake him. The boy's arms were back to his sides but his eyes were blank, he wasn't mentally there and this scared Darren.

He tries desperately to shake him out of it. "Blaine!"

When Blaine was about to pull open the driver door to get in and drive home, the same feeling he had from the choir room chilled over him. He did not remember staring into the distance nor did he feel his hand connection to his side of his temple. He felt his mind switch off from black and blank to a flash of light.

He pictured what he seen in the choir room but instead of blurred images he could see himself in a bed? That can't be right, it had looked like himself but much older and there were people standing by him, watching over himself.

The room was coded in white, white titled floor with specks of black and gray in the floor. The walls were a crème color mix with gray, with a couple of pictures.

The room felt like death besides from the visitors in the room. The bed where he lied or what his older self was rested in had gray railing around the bed, he must have been picturing a hospital room.

What he had thought was a still image before he seen movement from the other side or an unfamiliar memory but it felt like a vision. Before he was able to study more of his surrounding vision he was pulled out. In very chant of a name he could feel the barrier breaking he was slowly being pulled back to the other side.

"Come on man, snap out of this! Blaine?"

He could feel someone shaking his body before breaking his distance stare. He found himself staring right into the eyes of Darren prior to feeling another shake when it broke. Blink.

"Blaine are you with me?"

"Darren?"

"Yeah man it's me, are you alright, you just blanked out."

"How did you…"

Darren waited, looking at the other closely. A concern stare clouded his mind as he waits patiently for him to continue when he changed course.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Caution, let me get your keys, I can drive you home."

Darren was gathering up waiting for Blaine to protest, but stunned when the younger self dug into his pocket and handed Darren the keys.

He watched as Blaine trailed off to the passenger side, however thrown off when seeing ambulance rushing by. Both boys stare at each other before racing back to the school.

"Alright, we will see what's going on but after that we need to get you home. I don't want to jinx anything but having you pass out this time wouldn't be healthy in our condition."

Darren coached to Blaine but the other was more worried hoping that it was not for one of his friends. The school day had already ended; none of them would stick around after hours.

"Just depends on who it is Darren."

"Well it looks like we're here."

They tried to push their way through the crowd of students, why there were so many teenagers left behind in a school day that ended was unknown. Most kids would be psyched to be able to leave school. Blaine was leading the charge in front of Darren, politely making his way through the mob of people.

The gelled hair teenager was able to start seeing a figure on the ground with an ice pack on his head. When he had gotten closer he seem the familiar appearance before and it wasn't soon later he knew who the victim was.

Darren tries to hold back a frantic Blaine when he reacts to his friend on the ground. "SAM!"


	6. not over it

_so I want to say sorry to the followers... the following... anyways I want to say sorry for t he long wait. I had a bit of a writers block with all of my stories but I am working on them now, or well trying. and plz plz review, I will totally give out cookies... _

* * *

"Sam."

Blaine almost colliding with the ground behind his friend; however he fakes it off as him being too worried about his friend. Sam was resting on the ground with an ice pack towards his forehead. Blaine looked at his bruise, peeking under the ice pack.

"What happened Sam?" Blaine questioned the blonde.

"Some jerk pushed into me, ran down the hall. I didn't even notice I was bleeding until someone said something."

Blaine seen what the boy was talking about, there was dried blood where the ice pack were place at. The blood had stopped coming but the wound throbbed and the ice weaken the hurt.

Darren watches Blaine watch Sam; he had never had a scene where someone was injured in the show. Aside from the time he (Blaine) was injured in season four.

The crowd had slowly died off, and notice that the EMT that they seen in the ambulance wasn't surrounding them. They start to think that Sam wasn't their entertainment for today.

"Sam, we saw an ambulance truck blaring towards the school. We thought it was coming for you but you seem fine." Blaine looked from Sam to Darren.

This bought curiosity to Sam as well, he was hurting and yeah the person took him by surprise but if he wasn't why the EMTs were here. Then why they were here and where were they located at in the school.

It didn't take long for the three to back trace the school looking for any other subject out of place; it wasn't until they heard gasping noise coming from the end of the hall. The boys hurried their steps until making it to their destination. It was twice the students, twice the crowd that divided their ways when the EMTs rushed out a body on a stretcher. Ryder.

"Damn it,"

Sam breathed a sharp breath.

Blaine blindly tried to grab onto Darren who was behind him, the gelled hair boy not taking his eyes off of Ryder. Marley and Jake chase after the stretcher alone with Tina and a few others. Sam manages to flag down the Asian.

"Tina! What happened?"

"I don't know some guy came out of nowhere." The two teenagers held onto each other before they broke away.

"He must have done something I didn't see. One minute Ryder was ok and then he just passed out…" The Asian was excitable, she could hardly speak and they could barely understand her, was she the same way when Darren and Blaine accident happened?

"Were heading to the hospital," Sam spoke while backing up. Darren gave him the ok to go before stopping Blaine.

"What's going on Darren? First I have an incident and how Tina tells it there was no person. Now Ryder is out?"

"I don't know what's going on, but if Blake shows up next."

"What?"

"He plays…" Darren was cut off.

"I don't care, Ryder,' he points to the vanish point of where he was rushed out. 'He is here, he was attacked. And then Sam and first it was me. What is going on?"

"I told you I don't know I am trying to protect you here."

"How, by telling me that my life is a lie, by telling me absolutely nothing!"

Blaine threw up his hands before pinching his nose.

"Are you…"

"I'm fine; we're going to the hospital."

And with that Blaine left Darren heading to his vehicle.

When Blaine let Darren catch up with him he still walked at a faster paste to his car, they got in and drop to the closest hospital near the school. The ride over was painfully quiet, there was no talking, no noise of any kind; there wasn't even any music on.

The escaped the car when finally arriving, Blaine calmly collected his keys from the ignition grabbing it in one hand and opening the door. He did not pay any mind at the other person, not looking at Darren as he slamming the door behind him. He made his way to the entrance doors, Darren hot on his tail.

When he enters into the hospital Blaine was already at the serves deck asking politely what room Ryder Lynn was in. Darren wasn't that close at first to hear the room number, however he seen the young nurse point towards the left directing him there. The character nods his thanks before making his way down the hall.

Darren catches eye contact with the lady nurse, smiling at her before following after his 'twin'. Blaine kept a steady paste, trying to make his way to Ryder's room with or with Darren by himself. Anger still radiated off of him, this whole event was with masked with confusion that he couldn't handle.

Darren would pick up his paste every few minutes to catch up with Blaine. He called his name a couple of times but the other identical person did not respond. When the curly hair older boy gotten close enough in reaching distance, he called his name one last time,

"Blaine" the boy finally stopped.

"What?" he asked bluntly turning around to face his self.

Darren sighs he had things he needed to say but it all came at a lost now as soon as he turned around. Darren was about to speak but then he was later cut off before he could even start.

"I don't want to hear it, you had your chance to explain and you blew it. All this is happening because of you and now Ryder is suffering for it."

"I..."

"I wasn't pausing for you, look just don't talk ok? When we get in the room stay far away, don't even speak when they ask you anything. Just…." He gives up tossing up his hands as he turns and stalks away.

The other stood in the same spot for a moment before following him again; they were now turning into another hall. He could see Blaine ahead of him but he did not quicken his speed to catch up with him, he knew he was confused and he needed time to think and process everything and as so did he.

Although everyone around him could see his politely placed smile as he passed by the nursing staff and doctors, but on the inside Blaine was angry, and confused and worried. It wasn't like him to lose his temper and it wasn't even a large outbreak but there were a lot of things not making since. He woke up today to find out that he has a twin brother. While him and Darren known it was false despite the fact that the remainder of the world goes a long for the ride.

The 26 year old follows behind the 18 year old his mind would he right forward but his eyes would be elsewhere. His eyes would land on staff members, sketchers and other utilities, hospital rooms some doors closed some open. Some rooms were filled with family members or friends around their lovers, some that felt sad or some that are with someone who had just brought life to the world. Some are with someone whose life has or is drawing near to an end.

There was one practically room that drew Darren's attention in on another take. The familiar appearance and the eerie presence that shot off in that direction, something was off about that room. Darren stops in his new found steps before back tracing to take a look inside, the look he took leaving him speechless and stoic.

Heading to Ryder's room was far forgotten when he seen the person who was lying in the bed, his eyes widen in disbelief as he steps forwards, towards the door. His stepping was slow as if afraid to move into the room for some fear of being sucked into a newer and different dimension if it was a trap. Something told Blaine to look around, to look back and he act on his gut.

He saw Darren acting suspicious as he carefully made his way into a different room not of their friend. The teenage shakes his head as his mouth parted lost on what to say, what was he doing? The gelled hair boy finally gave in and re took the steps he already left behind, leading back to Darren into the unknown room.

He had is words ready, he knew just what he was going to say he was going to ask what he was doing, and as he circles around into the room his words on his tongue he stopped.

"What are you do…" he seen the person who he was looking at and odd enough he could see him too.

Darren thoroughly made his way into the room every step he took to the person he could see him clearly and every step freaked him out even more. He could hear calm but enthusiastic footsteps coming near but exiled it out as of being an emergency. His thoughts were doctors and nurses being on call to help a helpless patient on call.

The steps came into the room but he had not token his eyes off the person resting in the bed in his coma, he heard the words and he heard the confusing in his voice when it faded away. Blaine seen who he was looking at as he turns his views away from his identical self to the man in the bed, everything came crashing down.

Before they could question anything to themselves a nurse came in, almost frighten when seeing the teenagers.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone was in here." The nurse surprised voice cut through the room as she looked up from her clipboard.

Darren was the first to turn around first; Blaine was still trying to soak in the view of what exactly he was seeing.

"Sorry we were heading to our friends room when we seen him, who is he?"

"Oh him, poor young man, he was brought in yesterday around noon. He suffered from a mild brain injury." The woman nurse said.

Blaine's eyes still linger on the man before pulling his attention whole body not just his eyes to the nurse.

"Do you have his name?"

The woman had not taken a double take on the two boys and the man in the bed, telling them that only the two could see it. That the man in the bed looked a bit older in comparison with the two boys. The man slept in a white scrubs coated with a warm thin sheet, covering his mid section. His arms rest beside his waist above the sheet with an IV in his left arm.

The gentleman had dark curly hair, the same disturbance to his hair since the day he arrived his curls were everywhere on his head. As if someone had ran their fingers thought it, although the person had no visitors. The person's tanned skin is comparable with Darren's and Blaine's.

The nurse looked at the clipboard that she brought back up to her views before telling them the name.

"Devon Everett," neither boy was able to surpass their thoughts.

Both Criss and Anderson tuned out as soon as the name left the woman's lips, both drawing their own conclusions, although one knew about the one name more than the other. The completely thought over what the woman saw telling them next, that she shouldn't let them be in the room since they are not visiting the person. But however she would let them have a couple of minutes before coming back after seeing their faces, and with that she left.

"This," Blaine shakes his head as he turns to Darren. "What is going on?"

"Something must have happened in my world for this to happen."

"Yeah we already establish that!" Blaine blurted out almost ruthlessly.

The younger man placed his two palms together; prayer mode, pressing his hands to his lips to think. Darren was present in his own bafflement while Blaine could be at his breaking point?

That wasn't right, since when was Blaine ever a short tempered, light minded person to give into stress? Oh, since this all happened but still, but even if the world that surrounds him he wouldn't be too quick to the off new settling.

"We need to check on Ryder."


	7. learning is believing

Chapter 7

Darren didn't remember the walk out of the room, the walk to Ryder's hospital room. He kept in mind what Blaine told him earlier, to stay in the back, not to talk not to do anything. He took that into consideration and went over the past few minutes of information they receive from the woman nurse.

He had just witness something out of possible the Supernatural; he had seen himself his own flesh body in a hospital bed under the name Devon Everett. Devon-Blaine's middle name and Everett is his own.

Sam and Blaine gathered around Ryder's bed with Tina and some of the others who heard the news, who was still after school. Jake was presence along with Marley and Unique while the others were on their way. What happened to Ryder was still unclear; it almost felt like a random cause of violence, as if something was trying to get him and Blaine their and to that exact hospital.

Almost if it was deliberate, getting the two there at that pacific hospital of that moment. It felt too enforced seeing the comatose man it felt too imposed to be true. But as Darren looks at it now, it was Blaine that driven them here, his impulsive to see if his friends were alright while Darren was too busy trying to get him to safety.

Darren was in the back, leaning against the wall inches away from the door that leans out of the boy's room in back into the real world of the busy life at the hospital. He used his unspoken time to let his mind compose past seconds, going back to Devon Everett.

After leaving the hospital room he followed Blaine here. However he couldn't remember getting here, he remembered the expression on Blaine's face when he passed him by. Guilt was plastered on the young teenagers face, had he felt bad for snapping at the older man, him? Darren didn't want to think much of the fact that he made his own character lose his temper at his own self.

The others would grab him into a small conversation mostly asking if he was alright, not taking too kindly to his silence. Not that it was a bad thing but was Darren ever quiet? Darren has picked up from what the others had impressed that he is like the real Darren Criss in his real life. Happy, energetic, very caring, and etc even he felt off.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't feel the room go quiet, as his mind began to expand he absentmindedly crossing his arms on his chest, his back pressed against the wall he leaned on. The others that were presence in the room blurred in a second, while the sharp figure of Blaine was still in view. At this moment both boys grabbed eye contact with each other. Blaine was curious at his 'brother's' expression before rubbing his head for a split second until everything was gone.

The last thing Darren did after staring at Blaine was blink, once reopening his eyes everything was gone. He had felt a phantom pain before his mind blurred out every object and shape in the hospital room, but made not tendency to do anything.

Everything was gone for a second then reappeared out of thin air, the room's walls were a crème shade darker than the original light warm color it was earlier. Although he wasn't playing much attention to the walls or anything else, those were one of the first details he notices. He made notice to the newer figures in the room, not seeing Ryder in the hospital bed; the person was too far away to see.

There was a person by a small two seated couch… what hospital has a couch? There was a person sitting in the chair next to the hospital resident… black shirt, blue jeans, and his back turn slightly away from Darren so he couldn't make out who the person was. However, he had dark brown hair and could make out the person was a 'he'.

It was an out of body experience, he could feel himself moving towards the bed but yet it was so far away. His dream like medley that played in his head with no sound, almost as if he was watching a silent movie; has he develop a clairvoyant behavior to see the future? Or was there something else creeping inside his…

"Hey Darren," he was jolted out of his flash back, and staring into the eyes of the one and only Blaine Anderson; he was slightly calmer than a view moments ago.

After snapping the boy out of his thoughts, he turn towards Ryder, Sam and the others…there were way more people in the room than what it was two minutes ago? Blaine waved his goodbyes, placing a hand on Darren before they left the room. As the two began their walk down the hall, leaving the hospital; Darren's mind went into overdrive, thinking of his own conclusions.

_The nurse didn't freak out when she saw us_, he thought, that was good. That meant she couldn't link them to the person or ask more questions on what had happened; because for them they didn't know themselves.

The two step out of the hospital, making their way to Blaine's car getting ready to go home. It wasn't until Darren snapped out of his concentration finally stopping the other boy.

"Blaine, I need... I need to tell you something, and I need you to be straight with me about earlier." He was successful on turning Blaine towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"Look earlier in the choir room with Tina you blanked out, and you did the same thing outside the school in the parking lot. This might be overwhelming and highly unreasonable but I need to know what you seen." Blaine was on the urge of moving away from Darren when he stopped suddenly.

"How did you know I seen something?" Great, Darren though. He isn't denial himself that he hadn't seen something.

"I don't know how but when we were in Ryder's hospital room I had some kind of vision. A hospital room but it wasn't Ryder's it was like that guy's room. I saw myself."

Blaine didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to think he was losing it. After what happened, waking up to find out he has a 'twin'. Having bizarre daydreams of hospital rooms, finding his friends injured. Everything was too much, the only stress he should be having is worrying about him and Kurt's future. Nothing else, he moves away from Darren retracing his steps to his car, while Darren ranted on behind him.

"I know it's hard to take in, but I need to know what you saw, this could be connected here and we just don't know it yet. Maybe seeing that guys with yours and mine middle name was a sign. Like we were supposed to find him, as if we were supposed to come to his hospital..." Darren trailed off.

He needed to get Blaine to listen to him as they made their way close and closer away from the hospital and closer and closer to the younger teenager's car.

"Blaine," Darren breathes out, trying to get the other boys attention before finally breaking, he yells out the character's name stopping him in his place.

"I get that this is tough for you, but this is also really tough for me. Not only am I fighting with myself, I am fighting with myself, in a world that shouldn't exist!"

"Well I guess it's out the bag now, you finally said it.' Blaine turns around with cold hard amber eyes. 'You couldn't wait to say those lines. That I'm not real, how I am some fictional character on a tv show. That my life doesn't matter!"

"It isn't"

"Then wake up!" Blaine pushed Darren, and he felt it.

"Why are you here then? You can't answer that can you; you can't answer anything since you gotten here. And until you can I won't expect you to care, this is real. Everything here is real! We live our lives during school, people work, and people die here! And for you to pop up one day and tell us otherwise, to tell me otherwise... Why should I listen to you?" Blaine shrugged as he turns away.

The two went quiet; Blaine played his hands on his waist taking interest to the ground. Darren was breathing heavy even thought he didn't physically do anything, he felt the push, alone with the headache that he and Blaine had been feeling. He felt everything, as he was about to speak again he felt something creep into his mind.

Darren blinked a couple of times when he start to feel a sonic sound ground louder and louder in his mind before reaching a high pitching sound that could shattered his eardrums. The older one out of the two press one hand to his temple, trying to ease the pain but when that didn't help and the pain gotten sharper the gasped out loud.

Blaine notice, turning towards the other boy he tried to forget about but taking in his appearance. Teeth grinning together, forehead scrunched, pain masked his face and his knees looked as if his legs were going to give way at any minute. It was the small hissing noise follow by a scream that startled him. "Darren?"

"Darren! What is it?" He moved over to him, or he tried to the minute he stepped within his personal circle he could also feel a faint pain in his head before it spread like a wildfire in his mind.

He cried out in pain as well as the same sonic sounding came surrounding around him as if he could ear it inside and outside his head. His hands quickly but hesitant moved to his head as they shook, feeling his body lower to the ground, to his knees... their mines blacking out.

Both boys at that exact time shared the same flash of darkness, their mines blurring out before a vision approached each of their thoughts. This time it wasn't anything with a hospital room, it was the two of them, in their own lives before this all happened. The vision showed hundreds of three to four second chips flashing by up to the day Wednesday.

Inside Blaine's mind he seen how he gotten there, when he fell in the choir room, but for Darren he seen nothing he had only seen another clip of the hospital room after seeing the one of Devon Everett. Seeing what he thought was Chris by his bed, the only explanation and someone else by the coach. His bed, it was him and Devon Everett was him, in the sonic sound he heard the words over and over again... "We can't lose..."

If Darren listens hard enough the sonic sound was those three words dragged out into a incoherent pattern repeating over and over again and then there was nothing. In a split of a second the noise, the pain was all gone and the two was brought back into reality at the same time.

Blaine took in his surroundings, he was on his knees and Darren was by him but staring out at the distance. Was he alright? he thought. Blaine crawled half way over to him, and shook him.

"Darren, are you ok?"

"Did it just happen to the both of us?"

"Yeah," Blaine answer breathlessly.

"We should get home..." Darren said not moving his view from Blaine's eyes, his eyes held guilt and sorry in them. When Blaine nodded to him he also forgave him, even though Darren did take it as him forgiving him. He thought of it more as he was agreeing with him. The two helped each other up. Blaine agrees to be the one to drive them home, not knowing he was just as much damage as Darren was.


	8. the day feels off

_don't believe what it said, I did not post this on Thursday at 12:14 am in the morning I post this on Wednesday! what are you going to believe, time or me? ;-; alright its true... but I was not going to wait for another week to post this, I literally spent all day typing this chapter and I am truly nowhere near done... that's a lie, I just didn't know how to word the last few paras. so chapter 9 will start off where ever this chapter left off at/ whatever happens at the end of this chapter, reviews are like candy to me... cant live without them!_

* * *

The next morning did not feel much of a morning at all for Blaine. He woke up even more tired and exhausted than the night before. He couldn't even recall going sleep last night let alone remember what occurred after coming home after the hospital yesterday.

The boy woke up ten minutes before his alarm clock and lay in bed like a zombie; it wasn't until the ringing alarm rung out crashing against his eardrums that he finally gotten up but only to shut it off. He thought more down the line of tossing it up against the wall or out the door into the hallway.

The two didn't talk about much when they had gotten home, hours before the parents. Mrs. Anderson, Blaine's mom had cooked food before Mr. Anderson gotten home two hours later. Sitting at the table for dinner felt bizarre for Darren, he had never seen the real Andersons. There were a few mentions of Blaine's parents but never clips of them; or at least not yet a clip of them.

If Darren could remember, there were a few cast members, who never met the fictional character's families. Never had the chance to see Mercedes parents, Amber's character and the same with Tina/Jeanne, Heather/Brittany, and a few of the new kids. After being pushed by Blaine yesterday, Darren had switch to a new leaf. Since he is obviously stuck in this world for a while he should manage his time wisely.

No more bad mouthing things in his mind, he seen the way Blaine looked at him yesterday in the parking lot. It was as if he knew that himself thought that there was no way this universe could be real. Almost everything that Blaine mentions in the argument was true, and they both knew that wasn't how Darren acted. Blaine is played by him for crying out loud!

Although in his world, where a lot of fictional things are born, Blaine might be a fictional character; but with fiction comes life and there is a ton of make believe stuff that we only wished was real. There are even people out there that believe in their own enjoyment so much that it becomes true.

It was wrong telling the character... It was wrong telling Blaine that his life wasn't real, oh how the younger teenager stated 'has no meaning'.

After dinner the two took a personal minute and clear their body and mind of any unwanting lingering affects; both renewing themselves by a hot shower. Darren took his place in the downstairs bathroom, already having clothes in there in the first place while Blaine went back upstairs.

Once Darren was done he left his ridged clothes in the dirty clothes basket and climbed the stairs. He was planning on checking in on his 'twin' however the door was shut. Darren didn't want to disturb so he headed to his room and got started on homework.

When he woke up on Thursday he felt well rested, everything felt so much better than before; even though he was stuck, he thought to enjoy it while it lasted. He had already spent one day in this world full with a lot of misunderstandings, and now he has another day or how ever longer he will be here to learn from his mistakes. He heard the alarm that went off in Blaine's room after he existed out of his closet.

He decided to dress more like Darren and less like Blaine today, he dressed himself in a faded maroon fitting t-shirt with some dark jeans. After refreshing himself in the bathroom, trailing back into this room for his books and his backpack, he let lay on his now made up bed. Darren walked passed Blaine's room about to advancer down stairs before he stopped.

Seconds after passing the boys room he felt something slightly off. Darren step towards the door, placing one hand gently on the wooden entryway to Blaine's room. He pushed it open to see Blaine still in the bed. He was turned over to his side now, facing the other way and by the look of his shoulder that was cloak in a navy blue silk; the boy haven't gotten up or even dressed yet.

"Blaine, come on, gotta get up." Darren walked towards his bed, switching on the lamb that sat on the table. Blaine removes the cover from over his body, pulling it out of his way to let his legs be set free, before pulling them off the edge of the bed.

Darren took it upon himself to go into his closet and help pick out something for the boy to wear, the black long sleeve sweater with olive color pants. He lays the clothes on his bed then leaving for him to dress, when he came back in Blaine was fully dressed from head to toe. Blaine left the room shortly after to freshen himself up in the bathroom alone with gelling his hair; then they were out the door beating their—Blaine's normal time.

Darren also took upon himself to drive something was off today maybe the day was a little bit colder than the other days but it was quiet sunny out. Blaine was quieter than usual, Darren play around with the radio stations not finding anything.

He puts all his attention back on the other person in the car, Darren frown at the silence. He thought about starting a small conversation not directing to anyone or thing but he feared Blaine wouldn't answer him. So he decided to go into another route.

"Are you ok?" Darren questioned leaning over just a little bit before putting his eyes back to the road.

The gesture and question broke Blaine from his trance, he sighs before talking, "Hmm? Uh-yeah I'm good."

"Are you sure, you seem much quieter today, I mean yesterday was," Darren winks thinking back to what had all happened not more than twenty-four plus hours ago. "It was pretty wild."

"Yeah, it's… I don't know I don't even remember coming home last night, let alone going to bed."

Darren nods along, "yeah after what happened at the hospital everything else was a blur."

It wasn't what Blaine was referring to, he a lot on his plate but how he was feeling wasn't because what happened at the hospital. The car ride to McKinley was quiet after that, anymore of the conversation that Darren wanted died. They arrived to school in perfect timing, Avalyn found Darren as he escaped from Blaine's car. She was around her friends and quickly goodbye them when seeing her boyfriend.

Darren could still notice Blaine hadn't recovered since the talk in the car on their way to school. He wasn't talkative; he kept silent as he collected his bag from the backseat. He shuts the door not noticing Darren's stare and began on his way to the school. Darren quickly tried to catch up without running, right when the boy was about to speak he was interrupted by a female voice.

"Dare," it was Avalyn, the girl he found out yesterday was his girlfriend, and one of the things Darren did mention to Blaine is that he has a girlfriend. One of the comments Blaine said to him was that his girlfriend and him are going to have something to talk about; as if Darren would tell the others where he was during his comatose state. They would have probably thought he was still suffering from the head injury.

She wrapped a around his and began to walk with him pulling his attention away from the sight of Blaine and towards her.

"Hey you left so fast yesterday I wasn't able to talk to you. I hear what happened to you glee friend, Ryder right?" She continued on speaking a mile a minute, every once in awhile he looked up to see Blaine meeting up with Sam.

He really wanted to catch up but he didn't want to be a jerk and blow off the young brunette. "Is he ok," Darren finally checking back into the conversation, "I spoke to Unique he didn't give me much on what happened I guess she wasn't around when it happened?"

"Oh sorry about that, and yeah Ryder he will be ok. You could have called me if you wanted anything."

"I was going to but you were with your friends and your brother, the three of you had a big couple of days I didn't want to impose in your family and glee time." A soft faint smile was present on her face, he could tell what happened to him and Blaine affected her as well.

"No, hey," he turns her around to face him. "Thank you for that and we are recovering. Ryder, Blaine and myself will be fine. And you could have called; you wouldn't have interfered with anything."

"Thanks Dare," she sighed happily, "I actually needed that." He gives her a warm smile.

Darren looked away to see that Blaine was already inside. His eyes were gloss in defeat before blinking away the emotion and looking back to his 'girlfriend'.

He sighs then rubs her back, "so, how was your day yesterday?" Darren starts as he walks with Avalyn into the school the bell ringing ten minutes later.

The first few classes went by in a blur, similar to the feeling he felt this morning. He couldn't remember coming home, not alone remembering anything from last night; he had hoped to awake and for this nightmare to be over. He guessed that it is not in actual fact that bad of a nightmare, nothing compares to what happened weeks ago.

Blaine received a very cheerful text from his fiancé Kurt, in that moment he recalled looking down at the message. He recalled smiling and replying to him but that was all. There was a hidden ache in his mind that didn't subside since yesterday. If it had disappeared at all, the pain was there all along just waiting for the right time to let its self be known.

The mind splitting headache wasn't there; yet. Today felt off for him, he's not choosing to be silent, less talkative; he's not trying to send a message to Darren. He wasn't angry at him although he might be upset over the whole ordeal. However, he wasn't going to lose his temper again like he did before. It was around 9:30 am when the halls began to spin and Blaine starts to become dizzy.

Darren was minding his own when he heard his name being called from down the hall, da ja vu; it was Sam. Darren was at his locket and right when he was being called he shut it. Sam ran towards the curly hair boy, the older one out of him and the blonde face switch from confused to concern in a insisted.

"Sam what's up?"

"Dude I need you to come with me,"

"What, what's going on?" Darren cuts off Sam as he was trying to explain.

"It's Blaine," he couldn't continue seconds later, Darren was already down the hall; Sam catches up.

There were some many questions swimming around in Darren's head it was making him crazy. 'How come he didn't notice anything before' moved to 'I am such a bad brother/self' Blaine was him in away aside from Blaine's voice being a bit higher and the gelled hair and he being gay. They were the exact same person.

Sam could see the doubt on Darren's face, he knew he was probably beating himself up inside. Sam was right and alone with other things he was thinking, he took the first step to give an explanation.

"He was ok in second period, he was doing just fine, he was talking but I don't know something was off about him." Sam shrugged, "then were heading to third period and I notice him swaying. He's with Tina now."

The halls were now empty with a few late students scrambling to get to class. Darren could see Blaine farther down the hall with Tina like Sam had said. The two kept running to catch up to them.

"You look exhausting," Tina explain worried still studying his friend.

"I'm fine, Tina," he sighed tiredly. He disagreed with her even though he was a little betrayed by his voice. It was Tina who notices the other two boys closing in on them.

"How is he?" Sam questioned when they finally were close enough, Blaine gave him a look.

"He can still hear you," Blaine responds bitter adjusting his self against the wall. "And he is fine."

Sam looks at Tina who was straightening up from kneeing beside him; she shook her head saying he wasn't. Darren collided with the floor next to his identical self, firstly looking at the two. Tina mumbled something under her breathe about Blaine, something down the line of 'so is that why you are on the floor?' Sam said something to make the Asian smile just a little.

Darren's attention went back to his younger brother, "how are you, really?"

Blaine's huff was small, "fine but everything is dizzy. It didn't get like this until just after second period."

_'You were a little off this morning,'_ Darren thought to himself again, upset with himself for not noticing.

"Are you sure this is normal for you to be feeling dizzy it's been almost a day. And you were fine yesterday." Tina's hands were on her hips.

"I think she's right, I think you should take him to the nurse."

"That's exactly where were going," Darren made eye contact with Sam before switching back to Blaine. "Let's get you up."

Darren grabbed Blaine's hand and gently pilled him up, once his feet connected with the floor he swayed slightly frightening the three. All three throwing their hands out trying to catch him, it was Sam who was faster. "I'm good," Blaine thanked them.

Tina hands over Blaine's bag, Darren thanking her before guiding Blaine down the hallway to the nurse office. He was relief to be sent home, he spoke to the nurse about being dizzy and he let on more than he should but in reality he didn't want to be there. It wasn't like the time he had a cold and Tina with the vapor rub gone… not getting into that.

When Darren was in the nurse office with Blaine, he notice it once again, something was off about him. He remember prior to today, it was yesterday when they were at the hospital. It was a minute when Darren was so out of focus with the rest of the world that he lost himself. Maybe the same thing was happening here but he wasn't certain.

He couldn't read Blaine at all and it was really freaking him out. Darren text Sam during Blaine's check up: _'update I'm taking Blaine home probably be back later.'_ As soon aside Darren turned off his iphone the nurse was finished. Giving Blaine the okay to leave, after existing the nurse's office, they didn't bother with collecting books or putting anything up.

"Get back home," Darren said walking with Blaine to his car, sending a quick text back to Sam before stuffing it away in his back pocket.

He steals a glance at Blaine one last time, "hey man I am really sorry how I was acting yesterday, and I know you might have a headache and you don't want to hear this. So I will stop for now but I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on you."

"No, it's fine. I wasn't innocence either, I lost my temper and it wasn't adequate at all." Blaine winces at his own words. 'Was he pained by what he said?' Darren question shortly after.

"And another thing, I should have notice something earlier before school."

"It's alright Darren," Blaine tried to laugh off. "If anything I would rather be sent home than to not show up at all." They continue down the parking lot getting close in every step. "I just wish this headache would ease up."

Darren faces him, "still bad, on scale from one to ten…"

"It's not even; it is completely off the chart…" Blaine laughed again before Darren stopped him.

"Well hey do you need anything, we can stop by the store on our way home. Or hey, I could run back in to the nurse."

Blaine had his fingers press against his temple before shaking it off, "no really I can hold off. I am fine."

"Alright," Darren kept chatting animatedly with him but Blaine had not purposely tuned him out, he had lied. There was pain their but he didn't want to bother him, thinking that maybe it would go away like earlier today; it didn't.

The pain was even stronger than before and it was slowly eating away at him until he couldn't handle it anymore, he abruptly stopped out of nowhere. Darren was near the car on the driver side when he took note "Blaine?" He stops what he was doing seeing Blaine's expression.

* * *

_I lied... although I can not live with out gummie worms or around Halloween I cannot go without candy-corns or I would get sad or go made. but! reviews are cool and it could be a new years gift :3_


End file.
